


like a simple question looking for an answer

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brandon invites Theriot to come over and chill after the game, the only thing he worries about is whether or not the guy's going to freak out the second he sees Jalynne.</p><p>Title taken from Dela by Johnny Clegg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a simple question looking for an answer

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [ there's a feeling screaming in the back of my head](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484144).

When Brandon invites Theriot to come over and chill after the game, the man doesn't really seem to think twice. He blinks and looks surprised but just says okay and he'll meet him there, he's got to run an errand. Brandon just nods and grabs his stuff to head home, texting Jalynne a 'mission accomplished' before heading out to his truck.

He stops at the store on the way home, picks up the things that he's ordered to and snags some Ben&Jerry's to stash in the freezer. Brandon loves his wife but she's kind of scary when she's pregnant and sometimes he just tosses her ice cream then goes to hide. Still, he doesn't anticipate anything going wrong as long as Ryan doesn't freak out the second he sees Jalynne. Belt had. 

In fairness though, Belt had had Brandon pinned to the bed, fucking him through the mattress when Jalynne had walked in on them and that was before the baby giraffe had known that she was okay with it.

He carries the groceries in and kisses his wife before grabbing a beer and crashing out on the couch, flipping his way past the post game coverage until he finds a movie he likes. The Hangover, perfect. He starts to get up when the doorbell rings but Jalynne says she'll get it and he doesn't stop her. The front door opens straight into the living room and his favorite spot on the couch gives him a perfect view for what he knows is coming next.

Jalynne answers the door, bright and cheerful. Ryan smiles and greets her, hands her flowers like the disgustingly perfect gentleman he is. And the best part. Jalynne taking them, saying thank you and leaning up, Theriot anticipating a kiss on the cheek and getting one square on his lips. Judging by the muffled noise of surprise and a parting of lips, there's some tongue action.

He loves his wife.

Theriot is blushing and scrambling for words when Jalynne steps back and pats his cheek and Brandon grins. “Hey, don't I get any of that?”

“Go keep him busy and out of my hair while I cook, Ryan.” Jalynne says, smooching Ryan one more time and swatting him with the flowers before trotting back to the kitchen.

Ryan looks more than a little confused as he makes his way over to the couch and sinks into it next to Brandon. Brandon hesitates for a moment before deciding fuck it, he did tell Ryan this was a package deal. He deserves a kiss too. He leans in for one, making sure to make it (he hopes) as good as the one that Jalynne has surprised Ryan with.

“I did warn you.”

“I thought you were exaggerating.”

“Clearly not.” Brandon grins, drawing his legs up and resting his chin on his knees. “Admit it. You liked it.”

“Never said I didn't.”

“Just relax, Theriot.” Brandon says, leaning in and nudging Ryan. “Just... giving you the lay of the land, I guess.”

“So... both of you.”

“Yep.”

“But what about Belt?”

“That was just fun. You've never had a fuck buddy before? But you... you're not a fuck buddy. You're different.”

“I'm not a fuck buddy.” Ryan echoes, frowning in concentration. 

Jalynne hustles them to the dining room before Brandon can try and sort out what he's thinking. Dinner makes it easier. They talk about the game and how happy Hunter had been. He updates Jalynne on the Outfielders'n'Ryan and Ryan promptly has to outdo him by mentioning that he walked in on Pagan and Blanco making out while they waited for Pence to finish his interviews. When the plates are empty, he keeps Jalynne entertained while Brandon does the clean up.

He peeks around the doorway when he's done and he actually likes the sight they make, sitting close together. Whatever Jalynne's saying, Ryan looks bashfully pleased. When she spots Brandon, she grins and leans in to kiss Ryan's cheek. “Now... you _could_ go home if you wanted.”

“I could.”

“Mmhmm. But you could also take my husband to our bedroom and give me a show. Up to you.”

“If I get a vote, I vote for the show.” Brandon interrupts. “Turnabouts fair play and all that.”

Ryan looks Brandon up and down before offering Jalynne a shark like grin over his shoulder and drawling, “Well... I'd hate to disappoint. Show me the bedroom.”


End file.
